


Lost Memories

by LifeOfMystery



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Amnesia, Crying, Gen, Hospitals, I Made Myself Cry, Loss of Identity, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfMystery/pseuds/LifeOfMystery
Summary: You’re… you, whoever you may be, but you’re definitely not this ‘Peter’ guy.Or Peter gets amnesia and Tony is there to comfort him.





	Lost Memories

You wake up and feel the crisp sheets of a hospital bed beneath you. There’s a throbbing pain in your head, but you still manage to creak open one eye. You barely catch a glimpse of a man and a woman sitting in the room before your vision is smothered by the embrace of the woman.

She cries out, sobbing for “Peter”, but you feel too uncomfortable to tell her you're not him. You’re… you, whoever you may be, but you’re definitely not this ‘Peter’ guy. Too nervous to push her off as she is clearly distraught, you sit and wait in her warm grasp. You almost don’t want to tell her, but lying to her would make you feel even worse.

Eventually, she lets go. You turn to look at the other member of the room. He is sitting, staring at you with a gaze full of emotion. He is sat still and would appear to be calm, but the white of his skin stretching over his knuckles reveals him.

The woman is now sat, perched on the end of her seat. She is looking at you with nearly the same look as the guy, full of hope and expectations. You want to appease them, to prove to their hopeful looks that you are the person that they want, but you know you are not.

“I’m sorry,” you stammer, “I don’t know who Peter is, but I’m pretty sure he’s not me. Could you have entered the wrong room by mistake?”

A deathly silence fills the room. An eternity passes before the man gets up with a burst of energy and paces the length of the room, muttering to himself.

“Tony…” the woman begins. Her words seem to fail her, and tears streaks down her already wet cheeks.

The other guy (Tony?) stops and comes to sit beside you again, but this time leans in close, staring at you with an even worse look.

“They said something like this could happen, that you could lose your memories, but I didn’t want it to be true. You are Peter Parker. Please, you have to remember.”

You shrink back into the cushions at the intensity of his words. You want to it to be true, to be as easy as that, but it all feels wrong.

“I’m sorry, I’m not-”

“Peter, if you’re not him, then who are you?” He pleads with desperation.

You open your mouth to answer, but realise that you can’t. The space where you should be is a vast, gaping hole. You choke on the nothingness, the scorching lack of identity. You don’t realise Tony has taken you in your arms until you feel his warm embrace all around you.

“We’ll fix this, alright? We’ll fix this,” He murmurs into your hair as you cry into his shoulder.

You’re Peter, you must be Peter, if you’re nobody else, but if you’re Peter, then who is he?

The comfort of his grasp is an answer in itself, but you have to ask.

From shaking lips, you ask, “Are you my dad?”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came into my head, and I couldn't stop myself from writing it. I love the relationship the two have, and IW (that scene) made me cry so hard. I just want them to be happy and yet I made them so sad :(.


End file.
